elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Viper MkIII
The Viper MkIII is a light fighter craft designed for agile ship-to-ship combat. Its minimal design combined with excellent modularity make it a popular choice for security units and bounty hunters. At a relatively low cost of just over 140,000 credits, it is also a great combat ship for entry-level Commanders. Overview The Viper MkIII made its first appearance in Standard Beta 1. It is a vessel used by Station security forces and law enforcement, and is currently one of the fastest ships available to purchase. It is primarily intended for combat; compared to the multi-role Cobra MkIII, it has the same weapons capacity, slightly stronger shields per shield class, slightly weaker hull, marginally slower turn rate, much faster strafe speed, faster speed under normal thrust and slower speed under boost. Its main drawbacks are that its heat dissipation, power generation and hyperspace capacity do not equal that of the Cobra, which limits the value of having the same hardpoint capacity; mounting the ship's full weapon weight makes it very short-ranged, and an energy-heavy armament causes it to either overheat or use all available power very quickly. Fuel is also an issue as the ship comes with capacity of only four tons. In addition to its official police/security role, the Viper's speed, range, and combat capability make it ideal for bounty hunters, small-load couriers, mercenaries or smugglers, while its small cargo capacity makes it a very poor choice for traders, and a survivable but inadequately profitable platform for pirates. With proper fitting, the Viper is an excellent fighter capable of standing its ground against more expensive ships. The Viper has a delta-shaped hull which tapers to form two prongs at the front. The cockpit is situated just behind the bow, slightly raised. This gives the pilot an excellent view without exposing the canopy to potential damage. The Viper lands on two small rear struts and one large front strut which doubles as a boarding ramp to the cockpit. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: 2 small hardpoints in front of cockpit on upper surface, 2 medium hardpoints on the underside of the ship with one on each side of the cargo scoop. This provides a range of options for weapons loadouts. The Viper MkIII has an available 16 piece cosmetic Ship Kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit does not affect gameplay. An upgraded variant called the Viper MkIV is also available. It increases the hull and shield health and has more cargo space, at the cost of significantly reduced mobility and a much greater price. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Viper MkIII. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' *''(M) = Military Compartment reserved for Hull Reinforcement Package, Module Reinforcement Package, or Shield Cell Bank'' Trivia * The Viper MkIII length (29.8m) is a bit shorter than the Space Shuttle orbiter (37m) that was operated by NASA.Elite ship scale 3.0 * The Viper MkIII is the most common ship used by security forces and can be seen in use by all factions. Videos File:Pleasure_Achieved_-_Elite_Dangerous_Viper_MKIII File:Viper_MkIII_-_Faulcon_DeLacy_Elite_Dangerous File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Nebula_Canyon_Race_1 File:Elite_Dangerous_1rst_CCN_Race_Event_Highlights_4k60 File:The Viper Mk3 Elite Dangerous Gallery DockedViper.jpg Viper03.jpg Viper07.jpg Viper08.jpg Viper02.jpg Police 05.jpg Viper10.jpg Metal asteroids.jpg Type6WithViperOnItsTail.jpg TrioOfVipers.jpg 359320_2015-04-16_00006.png Viper_deep_space_01.jpg File:Saitou_orangeviper_0482a4d36d392.jpg |Docked Orange Viper Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 4_21_2016 9_36_50 PM.png|Viper MkIII bp-viper-mk-3.png|Faulcon DeLacy Viper Mk III Blueprint EliteDangerous64 2016-11-20 19-54-32.png|The Viper at Colonia Viper-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Viper walking pilot scale Viper-MkIII-Orbis-Station.png|Viper MkIII and Orbis Station Coriolis-Station-Viper-MkIII.png|Coriolis station and Viper MkIII References ru:Viper Mk. III Category:Faulcon DeLacy Category:Fighters